


What my people will tell you

by StupidPoetry



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Elven Alienages, Gen, Tevinter Imperium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: You came to our land as invaders and emperors, taking your Old Gods with yourselves whenever you went, and you ripped our home apart and devastated the very soil we used to call our home.But you didn’t kill us off.





	What my people will tell you

You came to our land as invaders and emperors, taking your Old Gods with yourselves whenever you went, and you ripped our home apart and devastated the very soil we used to call our home. You stripped us of personhood, made us scatter and forget the Old Ways, made us homeless. Country-less. Past-less. All was not lost, no, all was forgotten and erased from our books and minds. We were left with so little we didn’t know where we belonged. You treated us like animals and as something to hunt, use and kill afterwards as beasts.  
But you didn’t kill us off.  
Some went to the cities to try and find comfort, and they survive against all odds, crammed in alienages and fearing for their life after dark. No one knows what the guard or chevaliers will do, but they’ll do what they see fit. We stayed in the wild. We tried to rebuild and remember, we started writing in blood on our faces and bodies so you would know it isn’t just us you talk down upon. It is our Gods who still care for us. It is our People, our culture, our roots that are carved into skin with precision and love. It is our culture we’ve lost and are trying to save. It’s our dignity no one can take away from us.  
So try and tell us we are nothing but dirt. Try and drive us away from our camps. Try and hunt our mages, steal our children and sell them for coin. Shemlen, we’ll still spit on the ground you stand on.


End file.
